


The Eight-Year Fic

by FlyHighKai



Category: simon/baz - Fandom
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyHighKai/pseuds/FlyHighKai
Summary: Baz, meet Simon. Simon, meet Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

BAZ:  
The first time I saw Simon Snow, I thought I was rooming with a ghost. He walked into the dorm as I was getting out of the shower, so I was a little surprised. Like any sophisticated individule, I did the smart thing. "I thought I was rooming with-" I looked over at a green folder that was propped on the empty bed. "Simon Snow, not a literal snowflake." He stopped in his tracks, turned red, and mumbled something about how he was stuck with a vampire roommate. Well. That was fast. I snickered to myself. He doesn't know just how close to the truth he is. "What was that?" I asked, just to be cruel. "N-nothing." He stutters, great. That'll be annoying. He drops the boxes he was carrying and bent down to grab something out of one of them. I shrugged on my suit jacket and walked towards the door, fastening the buttons. Of course, because I wasn't paying attention, I walked right into a red-haired nuisance. "Sorry!" she squeaked, and grabbed the box she had dropped. She looked up at me and her face went white. I arced an eyebrow. "You, are not supposed to be able to get in the dorm. So, pray tell, how are you in here?" She didn't answer, and ran around me into the room. "Penny, are you alright?" I could hear the infernal Snow ask. Not caring about what she said in return, I walked out the door, and down the stairs out of this stupid dorm. Perhaps this school had a rat problem?  
SIMON:  
Damn. So that's my roommate. Perfect. Walked right into Penny without saying sorry. He looks like a mix between Calvin Clein and Dracula. Literally. Widow's peak, black hair, suit that probably cost more than a Rolls Royce, which I bet he's got parked somewhere. Hell, he probably owns the entire company! Doesn't matter, he left. "Where-do you-want these?" Penny puffed, nodding to the boes she was carrying. "Drop them anywhere." I tell her, and she does just that. I swear I hear something break. She As You Were'd whatever broke, and cackled when I threw a book at her head. "Have fun rooming with Basilton!" She trills his name, making fun of the fact she knows it and I don't. Probably used that ring of hers to find out, much like she used that ring to get up here, where she shouldn't be. "Yeah, well, have fun rooming with a pixie!" I shout after her, watching her waltz out the door. She sticks her tongue out at me as she leaves. Alright, where's that folder? If I have one, he should have one. I picked it up from where it was wedged under his bed, and right as I open it, he speaks from behind me. "Just what do you think you're doing, Snow?"


	2. Well, Shit.

BAZ: What the actual fuck is he doing with my folder. I leave for ten minutes, and I come back in to this. "I said, what are you doing Snow?" He drops the folder, stands up, and backs up very quickly, almost tripping over his own legs. "I-uh-um. S-sorry?" I don't have time for this, I've waited too long to feed. "Look-" I bent down to grab my folder. "If you wanted to know something, you should've just asked. So, Snow, what is it you're dying to know about me?" He turns red, and mumbles. "I was just wondering what to call you." I snort, and toss the folder on my bed. "Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, at your service, call me Baz." The look of confusion on his face is enough to tell me something is off. He's staring at the folder, which fell off my bed and landed in front of him. Open to the page about what I am. Shit. "Baz..." He bends forwards, picks up the folder, and to my surprise, closes it and places it back on the bed. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."


	3. Classes...And staring at Baz

SIMON:  
So he's a vampire. Well then. I guess that makes me officialy scared for my life. How in the name of the Mage is he here? In Watford? Where there's walking bloodbags around him twenty-four/seven? But of course I can't just think about this for hours, I have class. Chemistry first. I wander the halls of Watford, and finally find the room. As I walk in, I notice two things. One, I'm ten minutes late. And two...the only open seat is next to Baz. This is right out of every horror movie I've ever seen. He smirks at me as I set my bags down and slide into the seat next to him. "Late, are we, Snow?" I blush. "Shut up." Two hours of sitting next to Baz, watching him work, wondering why I'm watching him work, and him shooting glares at me. But I also catch him looking at me too, and those aren't glares untill he notices I saw him. "Work, Snow." he snaps at me. I look away and see Penny giggling at us. Great, the matchmaker train has left the station, oh boy. The bell rings, and me being a clutz, I jolt in my seat and drop my bag, spilling everything in it everywhere. But, to my immense surprise, before I can bend down and grab it, Baz leans over me, picks it up, and lays it in front of me, having grabbed the books off the floor too. "T-thanks, Baz." He simply nods, and walks out the door.

BAZ:  
I don't even know what I'm doing. Helping the one human that could ruin everything for me? The one human I'm sure hates me the most? And now...I don't even know where I stand. The way he looked at me, when I gave him back his bag...scares me. I need to get out of here. I need to fucking vent. But of course that's when Snow chooses to walk into our dorm room. "B-baz! S-sorry, I can leave." He stutters, not looking at me. "I-no, Snow, stay. P-please." Dammit, what is wrong with me? I'm stuttering like a total fool, and it shows, because Snow has the biggest look of surprise on his face. He nods, and sits on his bed. "A-alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!. I'm FlyHighKai, nice to meet you all, and this is my first fic, so I am sorrry for any and all spelling mistakes. These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, but the story and plot are mine.


End file.
